


QL Poetry Collection

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: My Sam/Al poetry.





	1. Dreams of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Some poems were published in zines, some not. All Sam/Al. I used the pseud 'Megrez' for poems from Al's pov, and Sleaze Bee for Sam's.

From Quantum Fire #1

**DREAMS OF ANGELS**

  
Guardian angel is what you called me

But... do angels dream of warm, living flesh at night?

Leaping willing into the flames of passion

Arms binding souls to earthly desires

Bodies entwining to become one

Harsh daylight banishes the images

Helpful hologram thinking only of your best interests

Willingly sacrificing whatever it takes

Pure acts of selfless love

Minds only entwined as one

For you I would do anything

Except give up these dreams...

Of Angels


	2. Let It Be Me

Quantum Fire #1

**Let it be me**

_All I asked_

_of Time, or Fate, or Whoever_

_My unfair advantage_

_is not enough_

_to ease the fear of losing you_

_to Time, or Fate, or Whoever_

_Time: a failed leap_

_Fate: a fatal mistake_

_Whoever: another, greater love_

_Should it be enough_

_to be your only link_

_all you have_

_When you're all I have_

_or need..._

_Or want_

_Let it be me._


	3. SAM

Quantum Fire #1 

_**SAM** _

Best friend.

Passionate intensity

to right all wrongs

Stubborn determination

right or wrong

Blazing fire

consuming all in its path

Childlike innocence

wrapping around my heart

Best love.


	4. Part of Me

From Quantum Fire #2

**PART OF ME**

Is that part of me, still in you?

I can't touch you with my fingers

but...

My heart can swell with love for you

Until I think I'm going to burst

As I caress you with words, my voice speaks volumes

My eyes touch your soul, meet and twine around it

Our minds are one

Merged together forever

Our spirits are bonded

In our dreams

I can't hold you in my arms

but...

We're still a part of each other

Touching, always


	5. Seasons

Let It Be Me #1

**_SEASONS_** :

**WINTER** :

I am alone

Locked in despair

The sun does not warm

Nor the bitter wind embrace 

**SPRING** : 

There are two

Sharing the dreams of spring innocence

Flowers bloom in the clouds

Warmth in the heart

**SUMMER** :

Two entwined

Summer's passion in the flames

Reach up to embrace

Fever of love

**FALL** :

Side by side

Into the golden autumn

Blanket of love keeping away the chill

Forever

**SEASONS** :

Into the winter again

Seasons keep turning

Love keeps burning

Forever


	6. Partners in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A QL/SH crossover poem, that came to me fully formed in a dream.

From Let It Be Me #1.

**PARTNERS IN TIME**

I stand there with them

saying my secret goodbye as I wait

for the blue flames to engulf me

carrying me off to parts unknown

Like the flames of passion

never dying

Another successful leap

I found a man's partner

saving him from the clutches of doom

reuniting them

As I hold tight to

the picture of Hutch that Dobey gave me

to hang onto the night before

(the one the bad guys sent to taunt)

We hug, I try to pretend I'm his friend

try to pretend he's mine

and try to pretend

the bond between partners is enough

There's another's touch waiting for me

in the void of Time

warmth I long for

but cannot reach

I silently bid them farewell

wishing them all the love in the world

fade off into the shadows as I wait

for the leap to take me from this place

of painful love

I want to cry, shout and rant

at the unfairness of life

but it's my own fault

a prison of my own making that keeps me from him

He stands there in the distance

uncertain

like a child would

unsure of his welcome

I want to go to him

and I will

When I'm all cried out.

9/5/92


	7. Fine Line

_FINE LINE_

_I walk the fine line between genius and madness_

_every day_

_It was genius that got me into this mess in the first place_

_Madness I deal with every night_

_When I'm alone I wish he were by my side_

_When he's here all I do is complain_

_It's not that I take him for granted, mind you_

_(it's just that I want to take him)_

_Take him I would, to a world of our making_

_A place where love blooms like roses_

_But the thorn in my side is Time_

_Too much, not enough_

_He's there, I'm here_

_So all I can do is pray_

_That I'll be in his arms one day_

_And walk that fine line_

8/92


	8. VOWS

**VOWS -- SAM**

I make this vow because

I want to make you happy

I want to see you wake up every morning

With a smile on your face

Glad that I'm at your side

I want it to be my arms you fall asleep in every night

and I in yours

I want us to belong to each other

For however long Time gives us

To cherish every moment as a precious gift

I make this vow because, most of all

I am yours.

**VOWS -- AL**

(I make this vow because)

You're my life...

You're the sun in the morning, warming my soul

The moon at night, whispering through the trees

Giving light to the darkness

You're my soul...

My reason for existing

Center of the universe

All I ask of life is to spend it with you

So if you'll be mine

I'll be yours

Forever

It doesn't have to be before God

Or by any laws

These words are for only one person

You

I promise, Sam.

8/92


	9. Across the Years

**_ACROSS THE YEARS_ **

I love him across the years which separate us

in the face of time's cruel mockery

despite ignorance and fear

in silence

I wait throughout time

watching the years go by

phantoms echoing their lonely cries

in yearning

I reach out through the void

feeling only air swirling around me

not strong, warm arms

in passion

I wander through others' lives

forsaking my own

but never forgetting

the love

waiting for me

across the years which separate us.

8/93


	10. Easier Said Than Done

**_EASIER SAID THAN DONE_ **

_Tell him, my heart urges_

_Eager to unfold before him like a flower in bloom_

_Like a rock skipping across a lake,_

_it skips a beat at the thought of what could be_

_Tell him, my loins urge,_

_aching to feel the fire of passion_

_in the dead of night, in an empty bed_

_I relieve the ache, but the yearning remains_

_Keep your lonely silence, my brain insists_

_in terror of losing my only link to sanity_

_knowing I've already tipped the balance_

_in this crazy love I feel_

_Tell him_

_Keep your lonely silence_

_knowing, whichever choice I make_

_is easier said than done._

2/21/94


	11. You Are My Life

**YOU ARE MY LIFE**

_You are my life_

_Your smile is the sun in the morning_

_Your tears a cleansing rain_

_Your laughter is angel's singing_

_All that's good and right in the world_

_Your arms are alive as they hold me_

_living, breathing, as your love seeps into my soul_

_They pull me closer, tight_

_Telling me how much you need me_

_Telling me how much I need you_

_You are my life_

_And damned if I wouldn't want it any other way_


	12. Destiny

**DESTINY**

_As I went forth to meet my destiny_

_Others heralding the coming_

_A mind that comes along only once in a generation_

_The next Einstein_

_They whispered in awe_

_I went forth on mankind's greatest adventure_

_Built a machine to rival the all others_

_Putting right what once went wrong_

_Saving lives and lost souls_

_With all these accomplishments behind me_

_With you in my arms and the future ahead_

_The truth no one saw no longer eludes me_

_But when all is said and done_

_Loving you is my greatest accomplishment_

_You loving me, second to none_

6/44/96


	13. What Have You Done

From Let It Be Me #2

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**

_What have you done to me, Sam?_

_Why do I feel this passionate_

_that I can't control?_

_This lust in my loins_

_dreaming what it would be like_

_if you could touch me_

_just once_

_I fear I'll never know_

_I fear I'm afraid to find outnumbered_

_What have you done to me, Sam?_


	14. Across the Years

From Let It Be Me #2

**ACROSS THE YEARS**

_I love him across the years which separate us_

_in the face of time's cruel mockery_

_despite ignorance and fear_

_in silence_

_I wait throughout time_

_watching the years go by_

_phantoms echoing their lonely cries_

_in yearning_

_I reach out through the void_

_feeling only air swirling around me_

_not strong warm arms_

_in passion_

_I wander through others' lives_

_forsaking my own_

_but never forgetting_

_the love_

_Waiting for me_

_across the years which separate us._


	15. Silent Tears

From Let It Be Me #2

**SILENT TEARS**

_I cry for you_

_silently_

_with tears only I can see_

_pain only I can feel_

_You don't see in my impatient snapping_

_can't tell from harsh words I hurl in frustration_

_as I take out all my anger_

_on the nearest available target_

_You know me yet not my heart_

_that dark place where I cry for the lost, lonely child_

_the bitter, abandoned adult_

_the friend I sometimes forsake_

_But here in my heart_

_I would do anything for you_

_anything_

_as you would me_

_Here in my heart_

_I cry for you_

_silently_

_And someday I'll prove it_


End file.
